


Reborn

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Reborn

Always here  
I walk this land  
on silent feet  
wearing a different skin  
here  
yet not  
but always  
with this same  
soul

~ Oct. 29, 2005


End file.
